Hey, Sleepyhead
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [Dua dari Sleepyhead Series] "Untukmu, yang membenci malam dan kehampaan; selamat siang." — Mikanba, alternate universe.


Satu hal yang ia benci, adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya berkah bagi dirinya sendiri.

Tidak, ia tidak benci terbangun dari tidurnya; menyiapkan diri untuk hari yang menantinya. Ia juga tidak benci kakaknya yang berisik, atau adiknya yang tidak henti menanyakan apa yang ia butuhkan untuk melewati pagi. Ia juga tidak benci suara mesin kendaraan dan klakson yang menggelegar. Ia tidak benci tetangga dengan 11 adiknya yang kelewat berisik.

Daripada semua itu, ia jauh lebih membenci ketika senja berakhir, ketika malam tiba. Ia selalu berdoa agar malam tak pernah datang, agar senja terus berlanjut lalu mendadak pagi tiba. Biarpun ia tahu mustahil, karena semua orang malah berdoa agar malam cepat datang.

Ah, tapi pada dasarnya, ia tidak membenci malam hari.

Ia benci ketika semua lampu dimatikan, ia benci tidur.

Dan alasannya sederhana, orang awam akan tertawa ketika ia bercerita—karena itu, ia diam. Diam dan menyimpannya sendiri. Biarlah saudaranya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Biarlah teman-temannya berbisik di belakangnya, bertanya apa yang salah dengannya. Kendati sejak dulu, sejak mereka kecul, ia memang lebih pendiam dari kedua saudaranya.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro benci tidur; karena ia pasti akan bermimpi. Sudah pasti. Setiap hari.

Dan katakan saja bahwa mimpinya jauh lebih menghantui daripada hantu yang paling ditakuti.

.

.

 **Hey, Sleepyhead** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Part Two** of **Sleepyhead Series**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

Inspired from **DC** 's **Hey, Sleepyhead**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction with **shounen-ai, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Yamanbagiri membuka matanya, menatap warna putih yang terhampar luas di depan matanya.

Lagi-lagi, sang pemuda mengurut keningnya, merasakan kulit yang terasa nyata kendati ia jauh di ambang realita. Sudah berapa kali ia bermimpi seperti ini? Ia sudah hilang hitungan. Kendati mimpi ini selalu berbeda setiap harinya, selalu berputar maju seolah mengenali waktu—seolah mimpi ini pun juga memiliki laju yang ditempuh seperti kehidupannya sendiri.

Dua iris sewarna peridot itu bergerak ke segala tempat, sadar ada yang hilang dari mimpinya.

Aneh, seharusnya orang itu sudah ada di sini sekarang. Selalu begitu. Ia selalu datang lebih dulu dari Yamanbagiri, duduk dengan kaki diluruskan dan senyum lembut di tengah warna putih monoton yang membuat mata Yamanbagiri sakit. Orang itu selalu begitu. Selalu tersenyum sejak pertama Yamanbagiri bermimpi tentang kehampaan dan ruangan tanpa batas.

Dan terus-terang saja, ketiadaan orang itu membuat Yamanbagiri mendadak merasa sendirian.

Yamanbagiri merosot ke lantai, duduk bersila. Orang itu selalu mengajaknya bicara hingga pagi tiba—dalam definisi yang sebenarnya. Jika ia tak ada, Yamanbagiri tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain duduk diam menunggu tubuhnya terbangun seperti biasa. Sendirian saja.

Satu tepukan di bahu Yamanbagiri membuatnya reflek meninju siapapun yang ada di belakangnya. Namun tangannya bertemu dengan udara kosong, dan sepasang iris heterokromatik kuning-biru tua mengintip dari atas kepala Yamanbagiri, dahinya berkerut.

"Kau tidak boleh meninju seseorang dengan mendadak begitu, Yamanbagiri," ujar Mikazuki Munechika. Suaranya jenaka, kendati yang ada di wajahnya adalah sebuah bentuk rasa heran.

Rona merah melapisi wajah Yamanbagiri, terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Tinjuan itu refleknya—lagipula siapa suruh Mikazuki muncul dari belakangnya? Kakaknya melatih Yamanbagiri bukan untuk pamer semata, "Salahmu muncul dari belakang, Mikazuki."

Mikazuki duduk di sisi Yamanbagiri. Membuat sang pemilik mimpi bergeser sedikit untuk memberinya ruang, kendati mereka memiliki ruang tanpa batas dan dapat duduk di mana saja.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Kogitsunemaru memberiku ceramah yang sesungguhnya adalah salahnya sendiri, lagipula—" Yamanbagiri mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan, kendati pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Suara familiar Mikazuki membuatnya tenang, entah bagaimana menggema di dalam kehampaan tanpa ada apapun kecuali sosok mereka berdua.

Yamanbagiri selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa mimpinya selalu sama. Selalu warna putih dan Mikazuki. Yamanbagiri bahkan tidak mengenal Mikazuki, pria muda itu mendadak muncul begitu saja—lalu setelahnya, kemudian hari berikutnya, dan terus begitu hingga kini. Yamanbagiri bahkan ragu Mikazuki nyata atau hanya fragmen imajinya yang kelewat lelah.

Dan yang membuatnya membenci mimpi ini adalah pertanyaan itu.

Siapa Mikazuki? Ia tak tahu. Apakah Mikazuki nyata? Ia tak tahu. Mengapa Mikazuki selalu ada di mimpinya? Ia tak tahu. Apa hubungannya Mikazuki dengan dirinya? Ia tak tahu. Apakah ia pernah bertemu Mikazuki? Ia tak tahu. Apakah selama ini ia memimpikan sesuatu yang tak nyata? Ia tak tahu. Apa maksud mimpi ini, menghantuinya setiap hari, setiap jam?

Yamanbagiri tak tahu.

Namun Yamanbagiri tidak membenci Mikazuki. Ia tak bisa.

Oleh karena itu, ia hanya dapat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"—dan Tsurumaru bilang orangtuanya mengangkat adik baru, namanya Monoyoshi. Monoyoshi Kuninaga, jadi sekarang Tsurumaru memiliki tiga adik, untunglah Shokudaikiri sudah cukup besar untuk bekerja," Yamanbagiri mengangguk pelan, samar-samar mengingat semua nama yang disebutkan oleh Mikazuki karena pria muda dengan rambut sewarna langit malam itu selalu menceritakannya; bersama saudaranya, Kogitsunemaru, Iwatooshi, Ishikirimaru, dan Imanotsurugi dan beberapa rekannya yang lain seperti Heshikiri Hasebe.

Yang membuat satu pertanyaan kembali muncul ke permukaan; hidup Mikazuki terlalu dinamis untuk sesuatu yang berasal dari fragmen kewarasan. Bukankah berarti ia eksis?

Yamanbagiri menoleh ketika Mikazuki terdiam. Tersentak ketika menyadari kalimat Mikazuki berhenti di tengah-tengah, sepasang iris perdiot bertemu dengan heterokromatik tengah. Dan seketika, semua pertanyaan Yamanbagiri tersangkut di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" suara Mikazuki lembut, jarak dekat membuatnya berbisik. Warna putih memudar, dan mendadak, Yamanbagiri hanya _dapat_ melihat Mikazuki.

Detik demi detik terasa sangat lama, dan Mikazuki mulai cemas.

Pria muda itu meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Yamanbagiri, mengangkat kepalanya agar sang pemuda menatapnya tepat di mata. Dengan hati-hati kembali bertanya, "Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" ada penekanan lembut pada suaranya yang semakin berbisik, hampir tertutupi oleh desah napas dan detak jantung. Hampir transparan dibanding detik jam.

Iris peridot itu tidak bergetar, namun belum sempat ia menjawab, suara alarm membuat tubuhnya tersentak.

Yamanbagiri terbangun hampir seketika, tubuhnya menegak, dan pemuda itu mengumpat dalam napasnya ketika rasa pening menyerang kepalanya karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Sungguh pagi yang sangat menyenangkan—mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan lagi bila Yamanbagiri terjatuh dari tempat tidur saja sekalian, setidaknya jika ia terjatuh, ada obatnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Yamanbagiri melempar selimutnya dengan tergesa, melipatnya asal-asalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Menatap sosok adiknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan apron putih melapisi seragam sekolahnya dan sebuah spatula di tangan.

"Kak, sarapan sudah siap. Alarm kakak sudah berbunyi satu kali, aku menyetelnya lagi," Horikawa Kunihiro berkata. Jeda sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Aku ada piket hari ini, Kak Yamabushi menginap di rumah Kuninaga- _san_ kemarin dan belum pulang, aku duluan. Dan jangan lupa makan sayurannya," Horikawa berlalu sembari melepas apron putihnya.

Yamanbagiri mengurut keningnya. Kata-kata Horikawa berputar di kepalanya, pantas saja tadi malam sangat tenang—Yamanbagiri lupa kakaknya sedang menginap di rumah teman Kuninaganya itu untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Yamanbagiri kemudian membeku.

Kuninaga? Terdengar familiar. Dimana ia pernah mendengarnya?

"Kak Yamanbagiri, aku berangkat!" suara Horikawa menggema.

Sang kakak terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab, "Ah, ya, hati-hati!"

Yamanbagiri setengah berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Ia memang masih belum terlambat, ia bahkan masih memiliki waktu untuk tidur lagi sebentar, tetapi ia tidak ingin berlama-lama, Kasen Kanesada—ketua komite kedisplinan tempatnya menuntut ilmu, bisa mencincang Yamanbagiri jika ia terlambat barang sepersekiandetik saja.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan mencuci piring, Yamanbagiri mengenakan sepatunya dan mengunci pintu apartemen tempat ia dan kedua saudaranya tinggal. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, pemuda itu menaikkan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan dan berjalan pergi.

Pagi ini, kota tempatnya tinggal terlihat ramai. Membuat Yamanbagiri bertanya-tanya apa yang spesial dari Kamis pagi. Festival? Ia yakin tak ada. Kecelakaan? Tidak ada mobil polisi.

"Ah, Kunihiro! Hai, pagi!" seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, dan Yamanbagiri sekuat tenaga menekan refleknya agar tidak meninju siapapun orang itu. Wajah seorang Shishio muncul kemudian, sepasang iris sewarna amber mengintip dari helai-helai pirang bersama sebuah cengiran lebar. Bagaimana ia dapat seceria itu di pagi hari, tak ada yang tahu.

Yamanbagiri hanya mengangguk membalas sapaan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hei, apakah kau keberatan membawakan tasku ke kelas nanti? Aku harus mengantarkan kenalanku ke ruang kepala sekolah nanti, mulai hari ini, ia akan magang di sekolah kita," Shishio menunjuk tas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya, menggesturkannya dengan tarikan bahu.

Yamanbagiri terdiam sejenak, "Tidak, tak apa-apa," katanya, setelah jeda. Toh, Shishio adalah temannya sejak ia masih duduk di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, jadi sudah seharusnya Yamanbagiri membantunya. Dan permintaan Shishio tidak begitu merepotkan, kok.

Shishio tersenyum cerah, matanya berbinar, "Oke, 'makasih ya! Kenalanku ini sebenarnya masih kuliah, magangnya sebenarnya kerja lapangan atau apalah itu namanya, dan kebetulan saja ia memilih sekolah kita bersama temannya. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk membantunya karena aku satu-satunya yang ia kenal," Shishio melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Begitu?" Yamanbagiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan.

Shishio mengangguk, "Kami akan bertemu di stasiun, kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Yamanbagiri menggeleng. Tambah satu orang tidak masalah. Asal orang itu tidak berisik dan merepotkan atau memiliki kebutuhan khusus atau memiliki obsesi aneh dengan kosmetik.

"Ah, itu dia. Oi, Mikazuki!"

Yamanbagiri tahu ia membuat kesalahan besar. Di depannya ada jurang, dan ia baru saja terjun bebas. Perlahan, Yamanbagiri menoleh, menyipit untuk menatap sosok yang berdiri di pintu masuk stasiun kereta. Ssosok itu sangat familiar hingga terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Rambut gelap yang tak dapat diidentifikasi apakah hitam atau biru tua, sepasang iris heterokromatik yang selalu mengingatkan Yamanbagiri akan bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit malam tanpa bintang, kulit putih, senyum lembut—Yamanbagiri mengenali semua.

"Kunihiro, ini kenalanku—tepatnya sepupuku, Mikazuki Munechika. Mikazuki, ini temanku, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro," Shishio memperkenalkan keduanya dengan cengiran, jelas-jelas tak sadar akan kilasan familiar dan kesadaran pada dua pasang mata yang saling berhadapan.

Mikazuki tersenyum lembut, mengulurkan tangannya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, _lagi_."

Yamanbagiri menggenggam tangan yang terjulur itu, berjengit ketika sadar bahwa itu nyata. Ia nyata, Mikazuki _nyata_. Dan mereka tidak ada di alam mimpi yang penuh akan warna putih dan rasa hampa. Melainkan realita, kenyataan yang penuh dengan kehidupan dan benang rasa.

Mikazuki tidak melepaskan tangannya ketika ia menarik Yamanbagiri mendekat, Shishio terlupakan begitu saja. Pria muda itu mendorong tudung Yamanbagiri dengan jemari hingga kain yang menutupi wajah sang pemuda tersebut jatuh ke atas bahunya sendiri yang bidang, kepala Mikazuki miring ke satu sisi ketika menangkap mata Yamanbagiri yang melebar.

Mikazuki tersenyum, matanya berbinar jenaka, tanda bahwa ia tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku—Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

Rona merah itu terlalu kontras di kulit putih Yamanbagiri.

Shishio menjauhkan wajah sepupunya dari temannya dengan paksa, "Ya, Mikazuki. Kita semua tahu bahwa _kau_ yang menganggu Yamanbagiri. Aku tidak mau dihajar Yamabushi- _senpai_ dan Horikawa, jadi mari kita ambil langkah secara bertahap, oke? Ini masih pagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Dan tebak siapa yang berhasil menyeret dirinya menyelesaikan ini. Tinggal satu part lagi, dan Sleepyhead series selesai! Dan mungkin setelah itu, La Nostra Spada akan segera update.

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu milik **DC** yang dinyanyikan oleh Gumi, kendati Azu lebih suka versi DC-nya sendiri, dengan judul sama, " **Hey, Sleepyhead**." kalau tidak salah bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang stress karena ia hanya dapat mendekati kekasihnya lewat mimpi. Yup!

Entah mengapa ini jadi agak ShishioYamanbagiri, pfft. Maaf, maaf, bagi Azu, Shishio memang kelihatan seperti orang yang akan menganggu momen, toh dia sudah cukup menjadi obat nyamuk selama beberapa paragraf, biarlah Shishio menikmati hidupnya sebentar.

Iya, Azu belum bisa move on dari Monoyoshi adiknya Tsurumaru, maafkan.

Satu part lagi, semoga Azu memiliki motivasi untuk menulis satu part lagi, ohok. Omong-omong mohon maaf bila Azu tidak menjawab review, Azu belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membalas review, tetapi Azu sangat sangat berterima kasih kepada yang sudi untuk mereview. Terima kasih banyak!

Akhir kata, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
